<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luna by gorequio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818074">Luna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorequio/pseuds/gorequio'>gorequio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Regression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorequio/pseuds/gorequio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The view isn't so bad up here. In fact, the waves of the ocean and Shadow's steadily breathing next to him is rather calming. It doesn't help the headaches, however, and the entrapment Eggman has placed them in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no beta we die like men.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The view isn't so bad up here, thought Sonic. </p><p>Letting his legs dangle and swing back in forth<br/>
against this crumbling island was nice, perhaps a little scary when considering the height. The height wasn't crossing his mind however, what was simmering in his thoughts was how to leave. As much as he enjoyed the scenery and watching white puffy clouds lazily roll by, he has to place to be, and that place isn't on a floating island far away from other people. His mind lingered further on responsibilities back home despite enjoying the scene. </p><p>He watched a thick caterpillar chewing on a leaf earlier in the morning. He found it oddly endearing.</p><p>It would eventually morph into a chrysalis. A transformation he would enjoy to see, but doesn't have time for. He spent a greater half of his time up on the unknown island running around in circles to get his blood pumping. Staying still wasn't something he can do, and on his first day he was already starting to feel rather claustrophobic. Coming back to the spot under the all too tall tree, each and every time, there was that caterpillar enjoying time and life, one leaf at a time. Sonic was almost envious, but shook his head as it must've been the hours spent on the island getting to him.</p><p>Someone will save him. Eventually. That little caterpillar is working as his little companion at the moment, to keep him from absolutely losing it. </p><p>The following day he finds him inching up the sweetgum tree. Sonic manages to get some of the sweet gum tree balls to stick to his socks some way or another, but he was to engrossed with the caterpillar to care. So plump and a shiny green, he can't wait too see it turn. He wonders if it will turn into a caterpillar or into a moth.</p><p>He wonders why he's wondering about this at all.</p><p>He wonders how long he will have to stay up here?</p><p>He wonders if his only friend will continue to stay as a random caterpillar he found engorging itself. Oh sure, there are other creatures on the island. But this caterpillar was the first thing he saw upon crash landing onto this foreign soil. Who knew Eggman had other ways to try and keep him centered and trapped? It could have been worse, he supposed. He could've been stranded on an island surrounded by water.</p><p>But, why is it taking so long for anyone to reach him? </p><p>He considered jumping, of course, until he realized just below there was a span of ocean. Trying to sleep with the sound of waves crashing was enough to steer him from the idea. Above there was nothing, only the color changing sky. The morning brought lovely hues.</p><p>That damned Eggman. </p><p>The caterpillar continues to wriggle it's way on up, giving Sonic the idea of jumping up onto a tree as well. A quick kick of the foot against the ground and he's up lounging on a branch. Staying on this island left him a lot of time to ruminate, unfortunately. The least he can do is plan a way of escape. Maybe he could make a boat and drop down? Or wait for Tails to arrive? </p><p>Is anyone going to arrive?</p><p>It would've been nicer if he had a chaos emerald on hand, quite honestly. He sighed, his eyes flickering up to see the sun setting in the horizon. The chirp of the birds seemingly stopped. He dreaded finding a comfortable spot to sleep, until he glanced down to see the caterpillar inching closer and closer.</p><p>The tree wouldn't be so bad. It's off away from the cold floor. It's times like these he's glad he has fur since the weather has been getting chilly. There was a persistent ache in his head he's been trying to ignore, but he closed his eyes anyway. The next day will come, and maybe it'll be the last if he's lucky. The boat idea isn't too bad.</p><p>He sleeps to the sound of crickets and the hammering pulse in his head.</p><p>-</p><p>By the time he wakes up, the headache was still dull and coiling itself around his head. He flicked his ear irritatingly, and began to do his stretches. In the moment, sleeping in the tree was great. Up until he woke up feeling like his body was all twisted up and stiff. It would nice to have a bed, he thought. The sun hit his eyes and he immediately winced.</p><p>If he was in a life or death situation where he was asked to tell the exact time, or even hour for that matter, he would most certainly die.</p><p>Dying shouldn't be in his thoughts in the moment. So he shifted to climbing along the tree to find his friend. He hasn't thought of a good name yet, he doesn't even know if the caterpillar is a boy or a girl. It's always been buddy, so perhaps he could stick with that in the gender neutral sense. He finds Buddy waving their upper body around in effort to nab a leaf just beyond reach. Adorable, really.</p><p>In that instance, Sonic had a question come to mind.</p><p>How is it that he's been able to consistently find this little critter? There are predators, after all. There was a thanks due. For the predators that is, for not having decided to snack on Buddy. Besides, how does one protect a little caterpillar? Sonic would be hard pressed to put Buddy into a container and restrain them from their freedom. No, that's something Sonic's all to familiar with, as much as he should be thankful for even having space to run.</p><p>Tch. As if he should thank Eggman for anything. He's starting to grow a grudge thick with resentment each day he spends on this little island. He attempts to ease his thoughts, as Eggman is great in a way a hero needs a villain. Sort of.</p><p>Is it worth it to have people consistently in danger? He shook his head.</p><p>It's not as though Eggman would be entirely easy to defeat. Sometimes.</p><p>Sonic realizes that understanding a person like him would be nigh impossible. The closest thing Eggman has to companions who understand him would be his machines and robots. A lonely existence that doesn't seem to bother him, as he has tunnel vision on his plan. Sonic is apprehensive towards the thought of what he could be doing now, but acknowledges his friends are more than capable of taking care of themselves. Sometimes the main hero isn't always there, he knows this, but it gnaws in the back of his mind. It sticks like a leech. </p><p>Buddy has reached the leaf successfully and rewards themselves with munching on it.</p><p>A really humble but envious existence.</p><p>He occupies his mind by plucking the sweetgum tree balls from his socks, tossing them each down so they can eventually spread their seeds one way or another. Soon after he finds himself asleep again. </p><p>The sweetgum tree balls go by another name: Witches burr.</p><p>It's one of those facts that stay with you for no reason, and when you bring it up to someone, they look at you strangely. "Why do you know that?" They might ask. </p><p>You might respond with, "I don't know, I think it's pretty neat."</p><p>How the name Witches Burr is neat? Sonic wouldn't be able to tell you. All he can say is that there are too many scattered around here. It's an annoying prickly compared to his own prickles, i.e quills. At least he doesn't get blown around by the wind. At least too, he doesn't go out of his way to stick himself onto anything and everything.</p><p>Except, in a strange self deprecating way he does. He shakes his head, straining it further. Two things are of mention: the headache is probably related to his fall and two, thinking he is in anyway comparable to a sweetgum ball is dumb.</p><p>"Buddy, I think I'm finally losing it." He says to his caterpillar. Buddy reasonably doesn't respond. Not that they can, though. Buddy looks a lot bigger today.</p><p>Sonic groans tiredly. Of all places. Of ALL places, here? Stuck on an island? No one else to really talk to except a caterpillar? This is so fu-</p><p>A shattering boom is heard from the distance that startles him to his feet. </p><p>What.</p><p>The.</p><p>Hell.</p><p>Is.</p><p>Going.</p><p>On.</p><p>Is Eggman finally attacking? Is he finally giving outside stimulation? Sonic doesn't hate nature, no, he just doesn't like having no one to talk to for this long. </p><p>He would've liked to bite back on that thought, since as soon as his feet skidded to a halt to view the source of the defeaning boom, he is met with an all too familiar sleeping face. Even in his sleep, he has his characteristic scowl. Sonic isn't sure what to do with that information.</p><p>All he knows is Shadow too, is met with his untimely fate. His headache starts pounding ten times more, but he sprints into action. </p><p>It's not very hero-ish of him to do this, but after picking up the unconscious body, he pats him for an emerald. Just his luck too, Shadow is left empty handed as well. He's so tempted to curse out but decides to take a couple breaths.</p><p>One.</p><p>Two.</p><p>He's okay, it's alright. There's someone else on the island, it just happens to be his unconscious arch rival. While Sonic crashed here fully awake, it's strange to see Shadow quite possibly got knocked out from the impact. It could be, too, that he was asleep to begin with. Does Shadow even sleep? </p><p>He doesn't know the answer to that. He looks at the hedgehog he placed slumped against the tree who's eyes remained shut. His hands are placed on his legs, and he's somehow already caught a good bunch of sweetgum balls all up in his fur. A sight to see, surely.</p><p>Now, Sonic isn't exactly the one people sent when it came to inspections of large craters caused by hedgehog to land impact. He wouldn't say he's muscle, but he wouldn't say he's the brains either. If anything, he considers himself to have a bit of both. His friends fill any gaps he has, any flaws. His friendships are mutual that way, and not to mention they all enjoy each other's company, too. It's how it works.</p><p>But he's by himself currently. He turned around to see Shadow still slumped up against the tree. Who knows when he will wake?</p><p>Looking at the dent left on the island is enough to say that Shadow was dropped off at a much higher altitude. It was deeper, darker. There was a crack in soil, deep and angry. Steam emanated off the impact site, and Sonic soon got to work. He started eyeing around to spot any possible debris that could have fallen, who knows? Maybe he could actually go with his boat plan? He grimaced, knowing that he wouldn't know where he was going. If Tails or anyone else came to save him, it would be a travesty to find he was gone.</p><p>There were no debris to be found. Just a whole lot of burnt plants and scattered dirt. Another disappointment overall, but he hopes that once Shadow wakes they can both brainstorm, if Shadow is willing. He steps back from the newly formed crater, gripping his hand up on the ledge to throw himself out the hole.</p><p>Asleep. Out cold. Sonic's mind lingers to Buddy, then to his growling stomach. There's so much going on, and the stress is making him a little more prickly but overall still positive. It's only been a few days. He puts on his best smile and slings Shadow over his shoulder, supporting the other hedgehog's back. He can eat later, for the mean time, he's going to be here for a while so a base is in the works.</p><p>-</p><p>It's night time and Sonic stays awake. He has his earlier nap to blame, really. He isn't sure as to why he decided to sleep such a long time, but after setting up a small fire, he started to plan out a little area to keep shelter in. He began by putting a few sticks up in a pointed position, then using the large tropical like tree leaves on the island to cover it with. Shadow lay below the small structure, and Sonic could see his chest rise and fall slowly. </p><p>Sonic didn't make one for himself just yet. He's noticed Buddy is most active during the night. There's so much to notice in the night, the hoots of owls making his ears swerve to the sound every time. It's always a different experience once the sun goes down, so to see all the little critters that only show up in the night is sort of like a reward for being persistent. Buddy is currently under a leaf, and chewing on that said leaf.</p><p>Shadow is characteristically silent in his sleep. No snorts, no huffs, he doesn't even turn in his sleep. It worries Sonic a little bit, since it's been hours now and he has no movement other than his steady breathing. He's checked his pulse, he even put his ear to his chest to make sure everything was working fine. Shadow would probably have punched him if he woke during the time Sonic forcibly opened his eyes. Yet, those red eyes stared back vacantly, his breath still steady and colliding with Sonic's own. He's definitely out cold.</p><p>There isn't much to think about when it comes to that dark hedgehog. Their morals don't line up, he's cold and distant, not to mention arrogant. </p><p>In the nicest way possible, Sonic questions why Shadow fell, and not anyone else. His eyes wander back to the dark hedgehog, in thought. He's going to make a prediction. His prediction as it stands would be Shadow waking up in the morning, and immediately ditching. There could be a chance too, where he would warn Sonic, but for the most part he'd probably make a jump for it. His shoes probably run on water or something, for all Sonic knows.</p><p>Sonic's eyes immediately lit up.</p><p>Running on water..?</p><p>In a split second he arrived at the nearby lake, stopping for a moment to examine any sort of water ripples. He quickly skid across the lake with ease, and it confirmed for him that this is still something he can do. </p><p>But,</p><p>how does he manage the landing?</p><p>He shudders at all other instances he was dropped from a tall height and missed the landing due to his fear of water. He frowns at the lake before him. The reflected moon glistens, it looks like it's sparkling.</p><p>His headache persists, and he realizes he found himself at the lake in the dark. He'll manage his way back, he supposes. Once Shadow wakes up maybe he wouldn't be opposed to extra hedgehog luggage to bring across the ocean.</p><p>-</p><p>Sonic stays awake throughout the entire night. He remembers about the stars. The sky was clear, and as he lay on his back, the stars looked like they traced patterns and figures. Instead of caring about his growing hunger, he lifts his hand and follows the stars with his finger. He doesn't know which one, but one of these sets of stars can point north. That much he knows. As for which, he can't tell. But as the sun started to rise, he stayed awake a little longer for the morning, but drifted off shortly to sleep. His sleep schedule had flipped, and his headache subsided to a low pulse in the early evening when he woke. </p><p>Shadow stayed in the same position as before, and Sonic made an effort to flick all the bugs and plants that had landed on him while he stayed still. Ah, how mad Shadow would be if he woke up during this, too. Sonic isn't going to let him suffer with bugs crawling over him, though, and decided now is a good time as ever to try and shift Shadow's position. He isn't sure how prone to bed sores someone like Shadow is, Sonic feels like he probably would never get one, but decides it's better safe than sorry. He now lays more comfortably in the fetal position. Sonic once again checks for vitals and sits back on his legs with a huff.</p><p>This is obviously abnormal, and Sonic is considering using some water to force Shadow awake instead. A punch to the face is something Sonic can heal from, but does he want to risk it?</p><p>It turns out the answer is yes, as he returns to base with a leaf cupping a small amount of water. He lets it dribble delicately over Shadow's temple and watches for any response. Any at all. He moves the water stream to his ear. Not even a singular flick.</p><p>It's starting to get immensely worrying at this point.</p><p>Say, do hedgehogs still hibernate? Maybe that's what Shadow's doing. </p><p>Sonic stares at the unmoving body.</p><p>Only a couple hedgehogs left participate in hibernation. Besides, those who hibernate are still able to wake up. They get grouchy for sure, but they can wake up.</p><p>A coma, probably, and Sonic groans with stress. He finally decides to start shaking Shadow's body in effort to wake him up. Expectingly, he is still completely silent.</p><p>"Please," Sonic whispers.</p><p>This leads to nothing.</p><p>Sonic gives up and goes back to plucking all the gross stuff in the dark hedgehog's fur, because an unconscious hedgehog cannot take care of himself unfortunately.</p><p>Speaking of taking care of himself, Sonic has not eaten in a couple days and it's starting to make his persistent head pain worsen. He's been feeling on edge as of late, too, which he could chalk up to a variety of things. He patted down Shadow then got to his feet, stretching. Buddy hanged by on a tree, chunky and cute as ever. Sonic manages to identify them as Buddy each and every time.</p><p>"Buddy, what should I do next?" He mumbled. Life on this island was starting to get rather boring.</p><p>Buddy didn't respond, of course, their main mission at the moment was finding another leaf.</p><p>"You're right." Sonic smiled. "I should do that, too." </p><p>His stomach might thank him or hate him later. He isn't functioning accordingly, he knows that, and he can feel it definitely in his skull. The thank you will come from "thank you for finally feeding me!" and the hate...? Well, that will depends on whether or not Sonic can locate the right sort of food. He's on thin ice already, as clear as that lake's water might look, it doesn't mean it's entirely safe. To Sonic, each sip is like a gamble on life. It's intriguing how animals life just fine on this island with so many dangers. The purity of that sparkling lake water is unknown, but it always tastes amazing when the moon is shining on it.</p><p>Buddy knows what's up.</p><p>That's why they're still alive.</p><p>Buddy hides under leaves when there are predators nearby. Buddy keeps eating so that eventually they will turn into a chrysalis. Buddy... Buddy knows what he's doing.</p><p>Sonic just wishes he would know what to do, too. It's not a common situation to be in. Pinpointing all instances where someone was stranded with an unconscious body...? Maybe a couple instances. Do they include the friendship with a caterpillar who probably doesn't acknowledge your existence? Who's only goal is grow bigger and fatter so they can eventually morph and breed? Well.</p><p>No.</p><p>Buddy is special though.</p><p>Enough to be the symbol of his base camp.</p><p>Sonic walked leisurely to avoid more strain on his body. He could see all the little plant sprouts reaching for the sun, but he can also see the imprint of his feet having gone hundreds of times over the same path. It left the path brown, the plants dying clearly after having been stepped on so many times before.</p><p>This, unreasonably, made Sonic a little sad at the sight. It's the fact that he indeed caused the death of some plants who were minding their own business. It's a strange thought, he decides, and continues on his walk.</p><p>Berries are good.</p><p>If they aren't poisonous.</p><p>So unless explicitly identifiable, Sonic steers clear away from the unknowns. Not just the berries, however, but also the greens. He stumbles upon arugula, something safe, and he sighs thinking about the severe lack of chili dogs in this forsaken island. Comparing arugula to chili dogs isn't fair, and for the moment it's one of the few things he has. A sad little leafy green, which he wouldn't be surprised if it was something else and was in fact poisonous. He holds a little brush of it under his arm and treads his feet a little more carefully. He feels a little more agile in this aspect, like if he was on a sneaking mission. The plants will thank him by growing back in the track he made, he hopes.</p><p>He doesn't need to sneak up on the walnuts. The hard shelled nuts are something he's more familiar with. He reminisces on Tails bringing home walnuts to roast. A perfect snack. Chestnuts sound good right about now, too.</p><p>He has a different thought process, then. He sees the bugs, he sees the birds and squirrels... He hasn't seen anything bigger than that, not even a small little bunny. He doesn't believe this island is very populated with anything at all. He hasn't considered acquiring any sort of meat, however. It wouldn't sit right in his stomach to go kill something so familiar to himself, with his own hands. Fishing is an option he supposes. Or staying on a berries, nuts, and veggies diet. All there is on this island is those small critters... And...</p><p>Bugs.</p><p>His mouth goes dry watching a mealworm crawl up the tree bark. He feels sick to his stomach.</p><p>He surely isn't considering...?</p><p>He shakes his head, smacking himself up-top in effort to smack sense into himself.</p><p>"Stop being weird." He says to himself. The continuous silence is a great bother to him, not that he would show. Not that anyone would be there to see him feel so conflicted. The headache progressed to sharp pain piercing into his skull. "Stop... Being weird, yeah." He says again. And again. And again. He puts his foot in front of the other, repeating the phrase.</p><p>"S-stop being weird." He stutters on his last line of dialogue, stopping. He looks up, the sun is settling itself into the horizon. It looks like it's dipping itself into the ocean. He sets his foraged items next to him and dangles his feet off the ledge like he did on one of the first days he fell. He admired the sun, but felt rather empty without his friends or more area to explore. Being the fastest thing alive opened the door to so many places to see. The rough terrain of the mountains, the lovely sprawl of flora around lakes, sandy pearly white beaches, and even new sprouts in the view outside of his bedroom window.</p><p>The ocean is frightening, but he has conquered it times before, if for a moment. If he were to jump, he would either drown in the ocean below or sprint back to safety.</p><p>Right now he doesn't have Shadow with him, though. It wouldn't sit right to leave him here alone. Who knows how he would get.</p><p>Except. He would likely do the same thing. Otherwise he himself would start considering the nutritional value of insects like Sonic did. For the moment Sonic decides against jumping, at least until Shadow wakes up from his seemingly eternal slumber. He caps his time limit at a week, which is very doable for Sonic. He's managed this long, he can manage longer. He steps back up, admiring the view for a little longer before retreating.</p><p>-</p><p>Buddy is finally large enough to begin their journey for flying in the sky. They found a suitable spot to stop being the squishy friend Sonic knows. Buddy being cocooned off from the outside world... It leaves Sonic even more alone.</p><p>It's been a few days now. A few more repositions of Shadow. A few more walks along the edge of the island. More hundreds of thousands of laps, more berries and nuts, more veggies and fruits. He hasn't gotten poisoned yet, so that's a success in Sonic's book. Everything would probably be better if there was a bathroom, though. He grimaced.</p><p>That's something not to think about, though. Instead he said goodbye to Buddy and decided to go wash up. So by the lake he settles at, removing his gloves first and bringing the water up to his fur so it may settle closer to his skin. Getting underneath the fur is a little tougher, so he runs his fingers through the fur and quills. It feels... A little nasty, in his opinion. Having to wash up with no soap available isn't something he saw himself doing any time soon. Yet here he is, dunking his head into the lake after removing his shoes and socks as well. He gripped the ground below with his feet. He isn't going to get swept away here, but this is for his own comfort.</p><p>He goes up for air and is stunned at the pair of eyes that lock with his. Almost as piercing as his headaches, red eyes that seem to glow in the night. It finally hits Sonic that it is in fact night time, and is hit with a bout of chills. He has trouble finding his voice for a moment.</p><p>"You're up? You were out for a while, Shads."<br/>
Shadow doesn't respond, instead he blinks. Blinks again. And again. Before Sonic sees his eyes slowly but surely shut for a final time. His legs buckle back down, twisting his body back into the fetal position. </p><p>Sonic snorts, but hastily crawls out the water to throw his accessories back on. It's all done in a split second before he is eventually back to Shadow's side, albeit the shakes of his fur still left him a little damp. Dirt stuck to his knees as he bent down to examine Shadow again. There's no doubt he had saw that he was awake, if for just a moment. He wasn't sleep walking, his eyes were wide and judging.</p><p>Here he lay, by the lake, asleep once more. Sonic decided to take advantage of the situation by sweeping off more gross stuff out of Shadow's fur.</p><p>He doesn't mean to brag, but ever since he became in charge of grooming Shadow, his quills and fur looked better than ever. He doesn't get as much dirt in his fur anymore as he furbished his little tent with leaf flooring. Every thing seemed well put and in place ever since he used grass to tie the materials together. Sonic generally slept in well shaded trees, but as the days continued, he kept waking up lower and lower on the branches.</p><p>He lost count of the days, but today he was curled up under the tree, with a size-able dent rather than a hole dug beneath him.</p><p>It was a little frightening to say the least.</p><p>For once, Shadow snorted a little in his sleep and Sonic lit up. He couldn't help but have a large grin show up on his face. Shadow didn't respond to any more grooming touches. He probably wouldn't be that grateful anyway. He's a little lucky to end up with another hedgehog, as Sonic knows how to style and care for quills.</p><p>Sonic decided that sleeping below a tree couldn't be too bad.</p><p>He lifted Shadow bridal style and headed back to base. </p><p>-</p><p>His headache began to throb after eating some snacks. The sun was beginning to rise again, unfortunately. </p><p>He idly removed his gloves and got to work. Buddy stood guard above his sleeping spot. He wouldn't do anything if say, intruders came by, but in Sonic's opinion, Buddy is a symbol! Of what, he hasn't decided yet. Instead he focused on the dirt flying behind him at each arm swoop. Deeper and deeper, around the roots, tossing any rocks caught beneath the ground.</p><p>Call him an animal but he's digging a den, thank you very much. It feels invigorating. Once Shadow wakes up, he is sure to be jealous. </p><p>It doesn't take Sonic much effort, or time for that matter, to dig out a suitable den. By the time he's finished it's late morning, and he is covered in dirt and leaves. He can bathe again tomorrow. He leaves his gloves outside the den and curls up into a ball for some sleep.</p><p>Except.</p><p>He would be sleeping if it weren't for the steps outside shocking him awake. The steps are filled with confidence, that much Sonic can tell simply from the vibrations he feels from the ground. He instinctively curls before remembering what other body is stuck on this island.</p><p>He peeks his head out halfway, hands close to his body.</p><p>"Oh. Hey, good morning. Don't fall asleep again, okay?"</p><p>Shadow didn't jump at the noise, instead his eyes flicked down to look at the source.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing down there? Where are we?" There's that cross of his arms.</p><p>A strange smile grew upon Sonic's face.</p><p>"Oh my gosh you have no idea how amazing your voice sounds right now." He blinked at his own words but his grin remained. He surely looked like a mad man.</p><p>"Answer the question."</p><p>"Oh yeah, I forgot who I was talking to for a minute there." Sonic's entire head emerged from the den with a pop, followed by the rest of his limbs crawling out. He could see the confusion on Shadow's face. "Which question? Both? One? First one? Second one?"</p><p>"Shut up. Both." Shadow growled.</p><p>"First one humm..." He tapped at his chin, thinking. "Well, I..." He turned around to see Buddy, then looked lower to the newly made den. "I," A flood of embarrassment came crashing down. "I don't know."</p><p>"You don't know?"</p><p>Sonic threw his hands up, exasperated. "Yes! I don't know. And for your second question, I don't know either."</p><p>"What do you mean you don't know?" Shadow narrowed his eyes, scanning the area. It seemed to have clicked in his mind, but Sonic continued.</p><p>"Well, I crashed here like some weeks ago I guess..." Sonic paused. "My god. IT'S BEEN WEEKS." He started pacing around in circles almost immediately at this realization. "Weeks. Weeks? Can you believe that Shads? My only friend was a caterpillar, you know that? Their name is Buddy, by the way. They really look lame right now. Did I mention it's been weeks? It's been really boring. There's like nothing to eat, but I did eat a beetle the other day. You fell like a couple days later but you were KNOCKED out or something. Were you sleeping or something? I thought you were in a coma. You're probably mad I've been taking care of you meanwhile. Look, I even made you a little house. I'm kinda regretting it now considering the mad look you have on your face. Weeks, Shadow, WEEKS!" He screamed out for whatever reason finally, hands making grabby motions towards Shadow. "How do I know you're real?"</p><p>"Stop. STOP." Shadow pushed him away. "You've gone mad."</p><p>Sonic playfully stuck his tongue out. "Maybe a little." He settled on slipping back further into the den. "Now if you'll excuse me..."</p><p>"No." Shadow reached out and grabbed Sonic by the arm. "Get up, before I change my mind."</p><p>"But I'm sleepyyyy." Sonic groaned. He yelped the moment Shadow yanked him from the den.</p><p>"I don't know what happened to you, but you're clearly not yourself."</p><p>"Mmm... What makes you say that?" Sonic slipped like butter out of Shadow's grasp.</p><p>"You're sleeping in a den and just told me you ate a beetle."</p><p>Sonic scowled, "Tough living out here. It's the wild, you know. You've been passed out and I've had no one to talk to..." Sonic yawned. "It's been mad lonely..."</p><p>Shadow looking stern as ever, continued. "You haven't asked, but we've been sent to this chamber for what ever reason. Now that I have some idea that you're clearly messed up, It's all coming back to me. I assume more of your... Friends are to come, too."</p><p>"Mm? Chamber? Shadow how are you going to call me mad when you're talking all doodoo?"</p><p>Shadow promptly flicked Sonic's forehead, after an idea came to his mind. He did not hold back on his strength. Sonic flew backward hitting the tree.</p><p>"H-hey watch out I almost hit Buddy!"</p><p>"This is useless. I'm wasting my time with you."</p><p>"Ow... ow... I..." Sonic blinked, rubbing the spot where he's been hit. "I have my headache again, apparently." He looked down at himself, then back up to the sky. "Shadow. Pretend you didn't see any of this."</p><p>"It's forever engraved into my mind." He looked rather smug with the smile that plastered his face. Always a good look, if Sonic's being honest.</p><p>Sonic groaned. "Great. Did you grab my gloves? Gimme those."</p><p>"Did you really eat a beetle?"</p><p>"Seriously, quit it, hand it over." While having gloves isn't exactly like being exposed, it's definitely indecent. It's one of those weird quirks of society. Shadow huffed and actually threw the gloves back. Sonic isn't sure when he managed to nab them. He slipped them on quickly and adjusted himself. "How did you get here?"</p><p>"The Doctor."</p><p>"Hm. Should have guessed that." He tapped his chin. "Okay, any ideas on getting out?"</p><p>"Digging. Which you have gotten an early start to." Snarky Shadow is beginning to get on Sonic's nerves.</p><p>"That's all?"</p><p>"Yes. If we were to jump, we would be sent back up. This is a chamber, all the things in here are real except the sky and the ocean."</p><p>"Chamber huh...? Please don't tell me Eggman's been watching me."</p><p>Shadow didn't respond. Instead he started walking towards the lake. It's situated in the very middle of the island. It shined so clear, there is no way this was anything natural.</p><p>Something about Eggman watching his every move is unnerving to Sonic. He has no doubt now that the headaches must be Eggman's doing, too. What exactly it did isn't precise at the moment, as far as Sonic knows - all it does is make him act crazy.</p><p>"Chances are, it's at the bottom of this lake."</p><p>"Hold on. First of all, how and why were you knocked out for a couple days, second of all - WHAT'S at the bottom of this lake?"</p><p>"I don't have to answer any of your questions."</p><p>"Not even gonna tell me what we're looking for?" Sonic pursed his lips. Some coldness was expected.</p><p>The look of irritation is evident on Shadow's face, but he complied. "Fine. An exit. Simple as that."</p><p>Sonic looked towards the lake in thought. It could make sense. Somehow, some way, this floating island was put into a chamber. If Eggman were to hide the entrance or exit for that matter, it made more sense that he would hide it in a body of water. The pleasant ripples now seemed intimidating. An exit is an exit, however.</p><p>Sonic's eyelids still felt rather heavy despite being forcibly shot out of his short spell.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're going to fall asleep." Shadow had the sneaky suspicion as soon as Sonic's posture faltered.</p><p>"I'm not, I'm just tired."</p><p>Shadow didn't reply again. So Sonic didn't go any further. </p><p>The sun was rising more and more, and after a long period of silence, it was Shadow who spoke up.</p><p>"I'm going in." The 'stay here' did not need to be said. He seemed to have mellowed out the moment Sonic stopped talking, he noticed. But after noticing this, he also saw Shadow turning his head back as if waiting for a response from Sonic. Truth be told, there was nothing more to be said, and he is currently unreasonably tired.</p><p>-</p><p>He felt reborn the moment his eyes fluttered open.  A bleary look at the world. Or, not really the world, the chamber, and the uncertainty of Eggman's plans. He's not surprised over Shadow not having moved his body anywhere, but he hoped he would have. This would work as repayment for Sonic himself moving the dark hedgehog about. His body is stiff, and he blinked the sleepiness from his eyes. Shadow stood above him with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Wow, your eyes are really red." Sonic slurred.</p><p>Shadow frowned at that and Sonic internally screamed. He sat up immediately.</p><p>"Are you done?" Bless the sudden change of topic! Good one, Shadow.</p><p>"Yeah. You found an exit yet?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Do you know what time it is?"</p><p>"Does it look like I have a watch?" Shadow grumbled. "I need to get out."</p><p>"Cool. So do I." Sonic fumbled about, straightening out his fur. He's glad the other hedgehog is keeping his distance as he doesn't want to know what he smells like exactly. Terrible, possibly. He imagines the stench would be along the lines of "wet dog" and "boiled hot dog."</p><p>"Yet here we are."</p><p>Sonic doesn't know what Shadow is expecting of him, considering the so called "Ultimate Life Form"  is unable to find an exit. He furrowed his brow.</p><p>"Have you gone in?" He gestured toward the lake.</p><p>"Of course I have. I've looked everywhere else, too."</p><p>It lulled back into the weird awkward silence they've been having. Usually, Sonic would start teasing but the headache has shifted his mind in weird directions. The singular flick of the forehead kept him grounded for a moment, but seeing the sun still out made his body crave more sleep. He doubts Shadow would want any sleep after being passed out for days on end. Sonic let himself blink, and the other hedgehog was gone, presumably continuing his search. Sonic may have just been in the way of his mission.</p><p>It bothered him, a little, but he rested his head onto a smooth rock and plucked the plant debris off his body. His usual daily routine has been thrown for a loop, as generally upon waking up, it was the unconscious Shadow that was to be groomed. It's strange, too, as Sonic isn't one for routine.</p><p>Today was filled with more prickly brown sweetgum balls and curled dead grass.</p><p>He mindlessly plucked and tossed, plucked and tossed. These sort of actions calmed his pulsing skull. Eggman is surely going to pay. </p><p>Occasionally a flash of red would reach his vision. Running laps didn't come until the sun sets. He sat back and watched Shadow trail the island back and forth, stopping periodically to toss some things. Sonic thinks he looks too broody. Who looks broody when lifting a stone? Shadow, apparently. He was deep in thought all the time.</p><p>It must get tiring.</p><p>Sonic yawned.</p><p>He found himself gently curling into a ball, much to the other hedgehog's alarm. His cheek rested on his arm, his tail looked peculiar compared to his constricting body, looking long.  </p><p>"Get up." Shadow kicked at his curled form. "Don't you dare fall for it again."</p><p>"Ouch, jeez, fall for what?" Sonic swatted at the dark hedgehog's legs, "Stop kicking me."</p><p>Shadow turned his back on him. Sonic could see little tufts of cotton nestled in his back quills. It was so tempting to pinch and comb them out. His arms remained by his side as he prepared himself for possible Shadow monologue.</p><p>"I've been conscious the entire time, I've heard a lot."</p><p>Ah. </p><p>Sonic's cheeks burned slightly.</p><p>"There's something wrong with you."</p><p>"Are we going back to the beetle thing? It was one beetle, ONE!" Sonic hissed out.</p><p>"It's related, for sure. I'm to believe you're regressing."</p><p>Sonic paused at this. He hummed a response at first before processing this. It made sense, in a way. Ever since he landed on this island his mind has been incredibly scrambled. He doesn't sleep normally anymore, he curls up in dark places during the day time. He ate that beetle... Which he still regrets. Could it be Eggman's doing, however? After all, he was dropped from a tall height. The idea of it being all due to accidentally landing inappropriately on impact is disconcerting. He did feel rather dull in the head after landing, but it could be caused by something Eggman did, too. Regardless, Sonic feels the need to Tails about it. For some comfort and advice. Having Shadow talk down to him coldly like a kid is irritating.</p><p>"It's obvious." Shadow then added. </p><p>"Then I guess we have to keep looking for that exit." Sonic extended his limbs out for a stretch before jumping back up to his feet. He put on his best smile. It shouldn't be too hard... He hopes.</p><p>Shadow can see his smile is a little lopsided. Still, Sonic is determined.</p><p>"That's if you can even stay awake for long."</p><p>"You should already know who you're talking to." Sonic pretended to examine his nails with his goofy smirk. "I can handle it."</p><p>"I'm still doubtful."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I don't care. Besides, I got stuff to do. And exit to find. The usual." Sonic's arrogance is on clear display. </p><p>"Especially funny, since you didn't even know there was an exit." </p><p>"How about you mind your business and I mind mine?" Sonic came off a little defensive, but the moment Shadow woke up came a whole new stressor. One that liked pushing all the buttons and expected respect each and every time as  a response. No, he pressed the wrong button, the one that says "Sonic snaps and tells you to cut the shit."</p><p>Shadow snorted. A snort that was stuck up, as in he had his nose up and everything. </p><p>"Okay! Question time Shadow!" Sonic aggressively points his finger at the other, jabbing multiple times in his chest fur. "What are you trying to gain here? I fall asleep. So what? You're trying to leave, right? Then leave. I don't care about anything else you have to say."</p><p>"I *have* been trying to leave."</p><p>"You don't have to talk to me to leave. Wait, I've been regressing right? Makes it easier for you to mind your business. You know, so I can mind mine." The blue hedgehog had a crooked smile. Shadow couldn't tell if he was becoming unhinged again, until he remembers past arguments.</p><p>"It's too easy to get under your skin." He smiled. He pulled that devious look onto his lips.</p><p>"Wow." Sonic stood there, in awe. "No explanation. Just being an ass, huh? Anyway, see ya Shads, I'm gonna take good nap then go back to exploring. Hopefully I won't see ya any time soon." Sonic waved, but didn't stay any longer to see how Shadow receipted that one. The peace he had with silent unconscious Shadow was amazing.</p><p>To have him up and talking and doing his usual shtick put him in a shock initially. Until he realized he could only deal with so much of it, in only concentrated doses before he got bored or annoyed. Today... He got irritated.</p><p>He jogged off into his den and in the fetal position, he dreamed that Tails had brought him a cake for his birthday. The sunlight was hitting his eyelids so well, the glow was Tails fur and not the outside light. He looked like an angel. </p><p>His birthday wasn't any time soon, but he felt the sentiment right to the core.</p><p>-</p><p>The best way he could describe it would be brain fog with a milligram of dissociative fugue. Possibly less so. </p><p>He acquired tunnel vision and suddenly he's back to bothering the emo guy on the island, or, the only guy on the island. His lack of mental clarity brought him back, and he could see the irritation rising in Shadow, and the subtle twitch of his index finger.</p><p>He's closing in onto giving him another good one on the forehead. Reasonably, as right before Sonic came back to clear consciousness, he said something along the lines of "please smell me."</p><p>"What ever happened to 'minding your business?'" He growled, gripping tightly at Sonic's arm.</p><p>"I..." Sonic looked sheepish, "Regression, remember?"</p><p>"Regression doesn't mean you repeatedly asking me if you smell." Shadow wasn't furious, but he sure was pissed. Sonic winced at the pressure on his arm.</p><p>"It does now. But..." Sonic looked to the side, "Now that I'm cool now, do I?"</p><p>Shadow, expectingly, gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Not particularly."</p><p>"Well that's good. Thought I'd smell bad." He eventually managed to shake off the grip, "Erm... Sorry I guess."</p><p>It's been a couple days now. Shadow was as high strung as Sonic during his first week, so it felt fair. When Sonic wasn't looking for the exit, he was chewing on some stick, watching the mealworms crawl and curling up in whatever quiet dark spot he can find. Nearby the lake, there's stones positioned perfectly to burrow under. Shadow passes by and glares harshly every time he sees him in that spot. Yet, he doesn't explain his overt aggressiveness over behavior that isn't directly impacting him. Shadow is generally focused on himself, but this time around it feels like he's growing a strange resentment.</p><p>Sonic's not sure how to feel about that. The possibility that Shadow is showing worry in his own weird way felt... Disturbing.</p><p>"Hey Shadow, I have a question."</p><p>"And I have things to do."</p><p>"Okay anyway as I was gonna ask, why haven't you been sleeping?" He felt genuinely curious.</p><p>"Why have you been watching me?" He turns his back on the other.</p><p>"Bleh, just answer. No one's gonna believe me if it's something like 'I'm a vampire I only sleep in the day.'" Sonic blinked, then added, "Not that I was gonna tell anyone."</p><p>"Do you consider it some big secret?" There goes Shadow again with his reflecting and question dodging.</p><p>"No? Sort of? Could be you like your mysterious emo front. I'm just curious."</p><p>"For your information, it's not me being mysterious. It's simply not important information." That dark hedgehog doesn't hide his flippant replies. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>"If it's not that important, then why dontcha tell me?" Sonic playfully fluttered his eyes, hands locked and put close to his cheek.</p><p>Maybe he caught Shadow on a good day.</p><p>"I do sleep. Just for long stretches so I can stay awake for weeks at a time."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh! </p><p>It made sense now.</p><p>"So..."</p><p>"Yes. You caught me during my sleeping periods. Happy?" Shadow huffed.</p><p>"Yup! Also, you said you were still conscious?"</p><p>"I have to have some form of alertness."</p><p>Sonic pondered for a moment.</p><p>"Guess I can use that tent thing I made for you then. Did you clean up after yourself? Wait..." He appeared embarrassed, "Never mind, I always cleaned up after you."</p><p>Shadow didn't respond weirdly enough. Even weirder, however...</p><p>"Yes. That. I wanted to say thank you." He locked his red eyes with brilliant emerald green. He's always been unabashedly courageous, hasn't he?</p><p>"What? Really? I thought you'd be mad?"</p><p>"I'm not, but don't push it."</p><p>"Well... I'm glad I was of help." Sonic said.</p><p>Their conversation ended there.</p><p>Sonic finds flowers behind shrubbery that day. Toad lillies. The spotted patterns were quite wonderful and immediately caught his attention the moment his eyes laid upon it. His first thought was Eggman had good taste before deciding instead it was a sign for better things to come. </p><p>-</p><p>"That man has no idea what he's doing." Shadow says. He acts like he's not saying it to anyone in particular, but there's quite literally only one other person on this island. Sonic's all ears for that.</p><p>"Explain."</p><p>"He threw in whatever came to mind when it came to this island environment." Shadow sat at the edge of the lake, staring off in the distance. "There are fish here that are not in season."</p><p>Sonic laid on his belly next to the other, head cradled on his peach arm. He's considered it. Sonic's been to many places ten times over, so he would retain information about the seasons. He chalked it up to strange island magic rather than applying logic to it.</p><p>"Guess Eggman's not smart when it comes to nature stuff."</p><p>Shadow hummed in response and Sonic closed his eyes. Usually he enjoyed time to himself to explore and be aloof. But, having Shadow comply and have a decent conversation is rare for him, so he decides to take advantage. The thump-thump of his head returns around late afternoon. He would sleep, but he always has weird things to talk about.</p><p>"You think Eggman's got cameras around here?" The blue hedgehog asks. His eyes are closed so he may focus on the voice next to him. He can almost feel it.</p><p>"There's a possibility."</p><p>"Man. I wanted a yes or no. What if Eggman has a video of me eating that beetle?" Sonic scrunched up his muzzle. Worst nightmare. He gulped, "Or worse, me going to the b-"</p><p>"Don't! I don't want that mental image." Shadow lifts his palm up towards him, "But if he has the beetle footage, I would have to ask he hands it over to me. I will use force if need be."</p><p>"Whew you're mean." Sonic lifted an eyelid, peering at the other. No non verbal response. He simply sat there with his permanent scowl and strict posture. Must be a pain to be this edgy. "Alright, question time with Sonic again!"</p><p>Shadow groaned.</p><p>"Hey, now! Everyone loves it, it's good bonding and we're bored!"</p><p>"Correction: YOU are bored. I can sit still for weeks or even months without doing anything substantial."</p><p>"You done bragging? Yes? No? Okay. Even if you aren't I have to ask... Do you like your name, Shadow? You gotta admit it's kinda edgy." His eyes are open now. The sun's out, his head is wanting to explode but he goes for it anyway.</p><p>Funny enough, Shadow appears offended.</p><p>"I think it's a fine name. Suits me."</p><p>Sonic scoffed. Well. He isn't wrong about it suiting him. He couldn't imagine Shadow with a regular normal name. He could try, though. His previous run-ins with Shadow, but instead of claiming to be Shadow, he used the name "Bill" or "Derek." That's too weird. Shadow fit perfectly. Even better than something like "Blade" or "Blood."</p><p>"Guess so."  Sonic agrees. </p><p>"Yours isn't any better. Who names their kid Sonic? And you use that name everywhere. Shows how narcissistic you are." Shadow rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Hey! I think it's a great name! Came up with it myself and it's perfect." Sonic sat up, chest puffed out in a proud manner. His eyes were open and shining up until the realization."Err..."</p><p>Shadow blinked. That's a first. Does anyone else know of this?</p><p>"Well, well, well... Looks like someone let a secret slip. Just as you pulled my sleeping habits out of me, I get juicy gossip."</p><p>"It's not a fair trade! That's my whole life and identity you're playing with!" Sonic got on his knees, comically begging. Part of it was genuine fear, another part of it was trying to be as over the top as possible in order to sway Shadow to keeping his mouth shut. It generally isn't a difficult task but if he were to tell Rouge...</p><p>Sonic gulped.</p><p>"Does the fox know this? That his idol is living a lie?"</p><p>"Of course he does! Tails understands! He's going through the same-" Sonic pauses. "Oh my God I need to shut up." His fingers starting tugging at the fur on his head. "Oh noooo oh noooooo."</p><p>"Is it that big a deal to you? You even have your little buddy lying, too, though..." Shadow's voice trailed off.</p><p>Sonic got up to his feet to stare the other hedgehog down. Shadow remained unmoved from his sitting position.</p><p>"Sonic's a better name and I rather go by that. All I ask is you don't tell anyone." He makes sure to deliver it sternly.</p><p>Shadow hummed, "But I am curious so I'll cut you a deal. Tell me your real name and I'll keep quiet."</p><p>"How do I know I can trust you? You do realize if it gets out it can put... Some people in danger."</p><p>"...You're referring to your family?"</p><p>Sonic looked to the side and quietly whispered, "Yes."</p><p>"Tell me."</p><p>"W-wait! We still don't know if Eggman's watching or not." Sonic frantically waved his hands. If Eggman found out... That would be the worst case scenario.</p><p>"I destroyed all his little cameras."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"When I first started looking. He might have your beetle footage, might not. His cameras would only pop up periodically. Saving storage, probably." The nonchalant matter this was delivered was going to drive Sonic up the wall.</p><p>"Shadow... I really wish you would tell me things." It wasn't Sonic wishing he would talk, it's more like... 'If you withhold any more information from me I will forcibly beat it out of you.'</p><p>"I'm not obligated to." He scowled, "So cough it up already and enough with the build up. It's just a name."</p><p>"Okay, fine." Sonic huffed. "But don't call me by it. I'm SONIC, okay? My name is SONIC. I haven't even said my actual name in forever. Only my family uses it." If Sonic didn't know better, he would've thought that movement from Shadow was him inching closer eagerly. Is he that interested to know? Or wanting blackmail that bad?</p><p>"Spit it out."</p><p>"OKAY! When I was younger I went by Nicky! I even had glasses and everything! There, happy?"</p><p>There was a pregnant pause before Shadow replied.</p><p>...</p><p>"Nicky."</p><p>Sonic visibly cringed. "Sounds gross hearing it from you instead of my sister or something."</p><p>"You mentioned glasses, too?"</p><p>"Heat of the moment, Shadow, heat of the moment. One thing at a time, capisce?" Sonic did his best to put up a no nonsense attitude.</p><p>"Deal's a deal. You and your fox friend are safe." Shadow adjusted his posture a little bit and cleared his throat. "Sonic."</p><p>Sonic blinked in awe. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he lets on?</p><p>"Um. Thanks. Even though you forced it out of me."</p><p>"May I remind you of our sleep discussion?"</p><p>"The difference was *I* was nice about it. You're a total ass, you know that?"</p><p>"Next time don't ask me to smell you then if I'm such an ass." Oh boy does that sound super weird out of context. Well. Just as weird WITH context.</p><p>"Can you please shut up so we can have this nice moment? Please?" Sonic pleaded. He approached Shadow on his knees.</p><p>"I don't know. I'm starting to like the sound of my own voice. Something I'm sure you're familiar with."</p><p>"Well I like my voice, it's a great voice. If you're talking about me liking your voice, you're dead wrong. You sound like you smoke a pack of cigarettes a day and still listen to Avril Lavigne."</p><p>"What? Who the hell is Avril Lavigne?"</p><p>"I need to get off this island." Sonic cried out into the sky.</p><p>Not knowing Avril Lavigne should be a crime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>